Spheres of Influence
by Chaseblaire
Summary: During the Opium Wars, England brought China to his knees. Now it is time for he and America to reap the rewards of their victory. England/China, America/China


America steps through the door of China's house to a dim, smoke-filled room. England sits cross-legged on a low couch, sipping tea and looking smug. China lolls next to him, eyes unfocused, silk robe flopping open nearly to his waist. The bitter smell of opium is everywhere.

"Ah, America! So glad you could make it," England says, smiling. He strokes China's hair lazily.

America just stares, watching as England pulls China until the broken nation is nearly sitting on his lap. Stricken and wasted, he clutches his pipe in both hands like a lifeline.

"Say hello to out good friend America, China! After all, without his help things would be quite different would they not?" England says jauntily. China stirs vaguely in America's direction, gazing at him balefully with glazed over eyes.

"Hello, England," America manages to get out, "I have brought the next shipment."

"Excellent, excellent. I will make sure China signs on it." Engalnd turns toward China, running his hands over the nation's pale chest, walking his fingers over China's ribs as if their prominence pleased him. "And you'll be a good boy, won't you?"

For a moment China looks so self-loathing and miserable that America begins to regret the whole thing. But only for a moment. America has obligations to his people and to the economy, after all, and China has his pipe. One drag, and the stricken expression fades to dazed oblivion.

America perches awkwardly on the edge of the table, watching England fondle China absently, waiting for trade validation. England's hands slip under the red silk robe to grip China's cock; the nation moans, shifting feebly on the lounge.

"So America, I hear there's trouble brewing in your house. How are you coping?" England asks, moving his hand up and down, drawing reluctant gasps from the drugged nation on his lap.

"I have bad headaches," Alfred admits, adjusting his glasses. He can't seem to stop staring at England's hand steadily rubbing China's erection.

"A shame." England reaches around with his other hand to pinch at China's nipples, stroking and massaging his chest. He opens his mouth to say something more when a head pokes around a silk screen in the back of the room. A young region, a child really, peers anxiously at them.

"Big brother? China?" The boy calls in a reed thin voice. England glances up from his ministrations, intrigued.

"No!" China says suddenly and vehemently, making America jump. "Please. Not Hong Kong. I'll do anything."

"You're hardly in a position to make demands, China," England murmurs, "But since you asked so nicely…Hong Kong, sit quietly over there." The boy scampers to the chair and sits, winging his legs and darting worried glances at China. England pushes China off his lap and the nation lands in an undignified heap on the floor.

"Be good and perhaps I will not invade your darling, little Hong Kong." England unbuttons his breeches, pushing China between his legs. China, robe drooping off his shoulders and dark hair falling into his face, takes England's cock into his mouth.

"Mmm," England moans, closing his eyes. America is paralyzed, watching. His breeches have grown uncomfortably tight and he shifts awkwardly, longing for contact. England rakes his nails down China's back and red lines appear as if by magic and it is not long before England's breathing increases in tempo and his grip in China's hair tightens convulsively.

America stares into England's face as he climaxes in China's mouth.

England pushes China away quickly, smirking at America, "You seem a bit excited, hmm? Want to try China for yourself? After all, you were the one who helped me bring him to his knees."

America is silent, which England takes as affirmation to wave China over. China zigzags unsteadily over to America, before collapsing to his knees in front of him and unbuckling his belt. America leans back against the table as China licks his cock, from base to tip, before taking the whole length into his mouth. America moans, thrusting and bucking into the broken nation despite himself.

He is dimly aware of England gesturing Hong Kong over to him, dimly aware of England coercing the boy out of his clothes. America can hear China's stricken sobs, stifled by his length, but all America can think of is the hot mouth around his cock and the delicious _power _of bringing a nation to his knees


End file.
